kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Promise to Defend
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot While hunting down Gargoyle and having to deal with Kizaki, Kamen Rider Wizard appears to fall into a trap set up by Phoenix. Synopsis Asking Kizaki to let him talk to Naoki for a bit, Haruto learns the youth's reasons before Kizaki tells him that he will look after Naoki from now on. Later, after checking up on Wajima and learning that only one with magic like Haruto can use a Magic Ring, Kizaki sets up a decoy operation to keep the Phantoms' attention on him. However, fighting a losing battle against the Ghouls, Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style arrives to wipe out the monsters. Suddenly, Phoenix arrives and overpowers Wizard in Hurricane and Water Styles before "Naoki" is unmasked as Kizaki's aide. Confronting him about it, Haruto learns that Kizaki made a promise to Katayama to keep his son safe as he attempted to kill Gargoyle after the Phantom received order to create a Phantom from Naoki. However, Medusa expected Kizaki's plan as she Gargoyle wait long enough for her suspicion to be correct when Naoki is about to be taken. Using the Plamonsters to hold Gargoyle at bay, Rinko takes Naoki to safety before the Phantom catches up to them. Once knocking Rinko out, Gargoyle reveals that he killed Naoki's father when he attempted to stop him. This causes Naoki to blame himself as he begins to fall into despair as Haruto arrives with Kizaki, transforming into Wizard while Kizaki tends to Naoki and tells him not to give up. But as Naoki begins to crack, Wizard becomes Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon to destroy Gargoyle before entering Naoki's Underworld to exterminate the youth's inner Phantom, Jörmungandr. Later, Kizaki sends Wajima back to Omokagedo with the magic stone as his way of affirming Haruto as an ally. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * Member of National Security Bureau Section Zero: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Gargoyle: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Hurricane, Water, Flame, Flame Dragon **Magic: Driver On, Connect, Copy (on the WizarSwordGun), Special, Engage, Kick Strike *'Style Used:' **Hurricane Style, Water Style, Flame Style, Flame Dragon Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 39, . *This is the first time Wizard goes into an Underworld in a form other then Flame Style. In this case, Flame Dragon. Error *When Haruto used the Engage Ring while in Flame Dragon, the WizarDriver flashed The White Wizard's symbol. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 3 features episodes 10-13: National Security Agency's Section Zero, The Promise to Defend, The Wagashi of Hope and Heir to the Dream. DSTD08783-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08783-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「守り抜く約束」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「守り抜く約束」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard